To Whom We Are Really Belong
by TogashiTakeuchiToriyamafan
Summary: They have been together for centuries as boss/servant/friends relationship and the time is near that the prince should get himself a girlfriend that he should marry before his 720th birthday. And his reliable and cheerful ferry girl is there to help him win the heart of his ideal girl . But, something happened…. and they both realized which whom they are really belong.
1. Chapter 1

They have been together for centuries as boss/servant/friends relationship. And the time is near that the prince should get himself a girlfriend that he should marry before his 720th birthday, and his reliable and cheerful ferry girl is there to help him win the heart of his ideal girl . But, something happened…. and they both realized which whom they are really belong.

Author's notes: I have just discovered this site early this year and since then I got hooked up on reading fanfiction mainly Dragonball, Detective Conan, Flame of Recca, and YuYu Hakusho ( Ghost Fighter in my country) and then I realized " Why shouldn't I make my own fanfic?" so I signed up early this month. I started writing this fic last June in my native language Tagalog and continue working on it later last month. I have already reached half of my story(but not yet translated). This is my FIRST ever fic so forgive my grammar( I am not so confident in my English grammar but I do hope became better on this). I am going to make sure you'll understand what is going on in this story. By the way, YYH(Ghost Fighter) is currently airing AGAIN! For the hundredth time(just exaggerating) on my country courtesy of GMA network. I had watched it first when I was on my early grade school days and it was one of the many shounen animes I grew up with. And now that I am on my 3rd yr college I still seeing Yusuke(Eugene), Kazuma(Alfred), Hiei(Vincent), and Kurama(Dennis).

Please read and review! This is dedicated to all huge BotanKoenma fan including me;)

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own YuYu Hakusho neither make a single penny through this. It is owned by its great author/illustrator Yoshihiro Togashi and other rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Confession of a Prince

At the garden of the huge splendid palace of Reikai adorned by flowers that is not known to the human world the prince that is called Koenma-sama(in his teenage form) with his no. 1 ferry girl/personal messenger/close friend named Botan is currently engaged in a happy talk. Koenma temporarily left his works to his ogre subordinates. He just badly needed someone to confide on his feelings and he chose Botan, it really bothers him he can't have a decent sleep and even weaken his appetite , and that all can only be blame to a crazy little thing called "LOVE".

Botan's pink eyes widened as she intently stares her master and her mouth slightly opened while Koenma's face is flushing red can't able to catch her gaze.

''K-k-koenma-sama….." Botan made the first move to break the eerie silence between her and the prince 3 minutes ago. She smiled and free a long giggling shriek.

"Eeeeeeeeeee…..," she playfully punched Koenma's shoulder. "So, you have liked the ever mysterious Ayame for a very long time huh?! But you can't even tell her or attempt to make her feel your love, apparently it's only "pure business" and very formal on how you stare or talk to Ayame-chan, but no you actually loved her secretly," Botan said dreamily while hugging herself. Koenma desperately covered her mouth,

" Ssshhh…. Someone could overhear us," he hissed worriedly while turning his head around making sure no one is passing by. Botan just smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "Why not? It is the truth," she said innocently.

"But that's not an excused!" he exclaimed. "What if someone overhears us? It will ruined my plan, I want to keep it a secret between you and I until I muster enough courage to reveal my feelings to her," his cheeks blushed to his last words. Botan grinned widely.

"Okay, your wish is my command master! But shouldn't we tell it to Jorge? ( the ever loyal assistant of Koenma). Koenma frowned obviously didn't like the idea not because he has no trust to the blue ogre, but because he always seems bound to slip up.

"Why should we? I do not trust his rambling tongue"

"Okay, it's up to you ,but how or when should we start our plan?" they have planned to set a date bet. Koenma and Ayame and hopefully she'll accept it so Koenma could confess his feelings.

"Why are you asking me?! , what's the use of getting you as a bridge bet. me and her if you have to asked me what to do," he grumbled back to his usual bratty mood. Botan was not surprised to his sudden shifting of mood because she was so used to it.

"Mmm…. let's see," while pointing his forefinger under her chin looking up thinking deeply. And then she snapped, " Next week! Is that okay?! she exhilarated. He paused for a second and his face lighten up remembering something.

"What a coincidence! I nearly forgot, the annual Reikai Ball gonna be held also next week! He grabbed Botan's hands tightly. "You can help me to invite her to be my date on that ball, and then I will reveal my feelings to her!" he cried excitedly. And because of too much happiness he hugged his ferry girl very tight to the extent that she can no longer breathe.

"K-k-k-ko-e-e-e-en-m-ma-s-sa-m-ma…. I can't b-b-reathe," and after ages passed, Koenma at last gain some mercy to free her poor ferry girl.

"Hah!" she was panting heavily. But that didn't satisfy Koenma, he smothered Botan's cheeks with kisses. Botan is flushing red and so Koenma after he realizes what he was doing, awkward silence followed that. Their both eyes keep shuffling. Botan once again made the first move.

" By the way K-k-ko-enma-sama I gotta go," Botan bowed lowly before the prince. Koenma just nodded. Botan summoned her oar and then she mounted it and flies-off directing it to Ningenkai.

Koenma left dumbfounded, but a few minutes later his feet involuntarily directing him to the entrance of the Palace, but once again as he near the entrance something made him turned his head to Botan's disappearance point, and then a smile spread across his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

To Whom We are Really Belong Chapter 2 : Keiko's tease

Author's notes: Thank you Heartluv;) I love you

Disclaimers: I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Botan gazed Tokyo's panorama blankly. She has left Spirit World but her mind was still devoured of what just happened awhile ago. Even if he can turn to be a pesky and rather bossy employer, they are friends. Whenever he's father punishes him, she's always the one who spend some time beside Koenma trying to pacify him even if he stubbornly refused. Often, he annoyingly try to strays her away but, she's insistent and persistent to stay. Koenma usually pisses off of her bothering him with the same thing over and over again but, only ended up in submission knowing no one can stop what his ferry girl wants. The one who always receives Enma-sama's rage whenever she tries to cover up Koenma's absence and the one who always unruffles Koenma's distorted face by telling her slapstick and rather cheesy jokes. At first, he seems uninterested and annoyed but, a few minutes later a restrained smile will started to form around his lips and ended up laughing his lungs out. But, she have kept her distance to him. They never engaged in a friendly kiss nor hug. She never attempt. He never attempt. That's why what Koenma had done astonished her. He's never really that type after all.

She touched her cheeks she could feel they are still burning red. But, what really amused her was her heart she think's there's something wrong.

LUB-DUB LUB-DUB LUB-DUB LUB-DUB LUB-DUB

It beats in a rather oddly tempo. It's a basketball that dribbles constantly. She shifted her hand to her chest. "Why you won't stop beating like that?! . She's not aware that she's beginning to look like a fool berating her own heart. "It was just a friendly kiss okay?! He only did that because he was just sooo elated and grateful to me because I will play a major part on bridging him to Ayame-chan so, you stop acting like that okay?!, as if she's a mother scolding a mischievous child.

"And don't you ever ever put malice on friendly gestures because that is bad, really bad AND, if you will refuse to listen then….uhm… ( " What?a big secret of yours will reveal?, a part of her mind teased)

"W-whoa! , her eyes widened. "What are you talking about? What secret's? and who are you?", she turned her head up and down left and right. ( "Fool! I am also you Botan", it continued)

Botan smacked her head,"Maybe I was just getting dopey I never have a good sleep these past few days". She shrugged it off believing her own alibi. ( You're so called friendly kiss makes your heart sounds like a tramping battalion of soldiers ?but, why Botan?," it teased even more)

Botan finally pissed off, Shut up whoever you are!, but it only followed an eerie silence. She composed herself. "Okay! you're going to get crazy if you wont stop talking to yourself Botan," she snickered and with that, she bustled her oar towards the Urameshi residence.

She rang the doorbell energetically. The gate flew opened and reveal the now heavily pregnant Keiko.

"Hi friend!," she flung her arms tightly around Keiko who she has not seen since her wedding to Yusuke. Keiko was also excited to see the perky shinigami as much as she did. But, she's uncomfortable considering her baby bump was unconsciously pinned by Botan.

"M-m-my.. b-b-aby," she said wryly. Botan curtly free her, that's why Keiko almost fell backwards. Good thing, she held just in time. "Oh! Sorry sorry! clumsy me," she hastily steady Keiko. "Oh my! Yusuke could kill me if something bad had happened," she shivered at her thought.

"No, no I'm already okay," Keiko assured her chuckling while placing a protective arms around her baby that, they gave each other a proper hug. They have really missed each other. Keiko gave her a small laugh. "Next time, be extra cautious especially when a pregnant woman is around."

"Keiko! Why don't you let the visitor come in?," they heard Atsuko's voice from behind.

"Yes mom!," Keiko shouted back. She turned to her beaming ,"come inside".

She took off her footwear before going inside. Her sight caught Yusuke's mother cramming in the sofa. She gave her a light bow ,"Good afternoon Atsuko". She's more like Yusuke and Keiko's older sister," she thought. Atsuko rose up and just nodded. "Have a seat here," she patted the sofa. She goes off the kitchen preparing something. Her gaze followed Atsuko as she and Keiko sat down. "She really has changed," said Keiko noticing Botan gazing her mother-in-law in amusement.

"Y-yeah", she said sheepishly she just couldn't believe that the drunken and party goer mother she had seen when Yusuke died is now a caring mother/mother-in-law/soon-to-be grandmother. Atsuko had not allowed Yusuke marry Keiko when he returned 3 yrs after from Makai unless, he finished his study got a decent and stable job, had his own house and was mature enough emotionally to start and raise a family. The reason behind this cause she didn't want Yusuke suffered what she had. She wanted his life to turn out better and have something he can brag about to anyone. She associated Keiko in her plan and she didn't had a second thought to agreed. Atsuko worked in –between- jobs to support Yusuke's education. And when he had to enter college,she doubled her hardships. Yusuke gradually realized and appreciated her mother and repayed it by studying really hard and of course, with the help of Keiko. Now, Yusuke was employed as a teacher in their alma mater Sarayashiki Junior high that stunned his former schoolmates, teachers, and classmates. Who wouldn't be? The former notorious delinquent that tends to skipped school always, pugnacious that always getting him into street fights, and a punk is now a teacher? His former teachers, until now seemed incredulous that they are actually working with him.

Atsuko arrived from the kitchen carrying a tray with a flowery kettle , two teacups, and two platter of toasted sweet bun.

"Thanks!," they said in unison as Atsuko lay it down the table.

"Welcome," Atsuko said smiling and goes back to kitchen.

They chatted as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Their conversation always punctuated with full throated laugh especially in reminiscing the past. Botan can't help but tell Keiko what will be her role between Koenma and her fellow ferry girl Ayame.

"I'm gonna help Koenma-sama invite Ayame to be his date on what we called "The Annual Reikai Ball" but, my biggest problem is what should I do to give her a hint that our master really likes her and wanted her to be his date. She's more of an introvert and only once in a blue moon she leaved her main job as a researcher in the huge Reikai library and I always presume she treated that towering bookshelves as her best friends,"she chuckled not noticing Keiko wincing.

"Even if he's more than 700 yrs old in existence he's still a baby who doesn't know how to court a lady, always afraid to be reject-,"she stopped in mid-sentence finally noticed Keiko's face distorted seemed she had said something annoying. She sipped her hot tea before proceeding.

"Why Keiko? ," she asked quizzically

"You will served as a sort of cupid between… Koenma… and… that Ayame?," her grimaced grew further.

"YE-," Keiko didn't let her finished.

"How I wish you were just kidding, because there's no other woman that I can take to see to be the future queen of Koenma but you". Botan choked, eyes widened to Keiko.

"W-what… what are you talking about Keiko?! You know were just friends and there's no other way to become lovers!," she's slightly sound defensive. But Keiko wouldn't buy that.

"Whatever! I hope you won't succeeded as a cupid and in the end Koenma and you will eventually ended up together!," she said sternly before she poured another hot tea for both of them.

"There's no other woman that complement Koenma, both of you complemented each other. Your discrepancies to each other made both of you unique. He tends to be grouchy and bossy while you are always cheery and friendly. I can already picture your future children," Keiko smirked. "Oh, they're gonna be SO…SO… beautiful Botan". She just ignored Botan's florid cheeks. Keiko sipped her tea before turning to Botan. Mischief playing in her eyes.

"Don't you find Koenma very handsome and…sexy? And, I mean his adult form not his toddler form who looked like a baby in a bib."

"W-w-well… there's no women I presuppose wouldn't mesmerized at the sight of Koenma-sama's adult form and -," Keiko suddenly snapped a finger.

" I knew it!, you have loved him more than friends for a very long time but you can't even admit it even to yourself maybe in fear of jeopardizing your friendship with him or fear of unreciprocated love. Am I right? Botan?."

She was dumbstruck she doesn't why she can't opposed Keiko. She suddenly lost her tongue .She was caught really off-guard. She deliberately changed the topic.

"So… did you guys already know if it's a boy or a girl," she said eyeing Keiko's protruding abdomen. She apparently succeeded on changing the topic.

Keiko gently rubbed her baby bump.

"Mmm … not yet, but I prefer a boy while Yusuke prefer a girl but, whatever if he's a he or she's a she we only wanted him/her to be born healthy and of course, before that my labor to become safe and sound. It's my first pregnancy you know and I have no idea how much pain a woman in labor feels like. But my mom has told me it wouldn't be easier. The baby has been kicking and it cause a little discomfort to me. Luckily ,Mom and Yusuke are always there at my side always attending all my needs and my parents who regularly visits me making sure my pregnancy is going smoothly especially my mom."

While Keiko is talking Botan subliminally fell on a dreamy state of emotions. She envisioned herself cradling a newly born baby boy in her arms wrapped in a soft pastel blue blanket. The baby has blue hair and amber eyes. She felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Thank you for coming into my life Botan and thank you for this wonderful gift," as he pressed small kisses in her cheeks. She was startled. "That voice," she thought. She looked over her shoulder to see her presumable husband-to-be. Her eyes and mouth widened because its no other than but the Prince of Reikai Koenma!. She didn't notice that Keiko was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Botan?," Keiko finally cut off her trance.

"Huh?! ," she turned to Keiko. "What?".

Keiko's brows furrowed. "Are you still with me? You look like daydreaming," Keiko said while a teasing smile playing on her lips.

She retorted quickly. "Of course not!".

They have planned to set a grand reunion for the whole Urameshi gang that will be held on Genkai's residence .Soon afterwards, it's time to say good bye.

"Okay! see you next time guys!," as her oar started flying away.

"Make it fast Botan! Don't let love slip on your hands," Keiko squealed as she gave her a wicked wink. Atsuko's brow knitted in puzzlement she looked at her daughter-in-law .

"And who's the guy? The so called Reikai Prince with distracting pacifier?".

Keiko chuckled,"Yeah!".

Atsuko arched an eyebrow. "I thought they are already couple."

"Nope! but they are couple-to-be." She looked up and let out a deep sigh, "However, they have to admit first to themselves what they've really felt for each other".

Botan just swayed her head from side to side chuckling. She heard what Keiko squealed to her before she strayed her oar back to Reikai.


	3. I listened To my Heart

Author's notes: Thank you again Heartluv By the way Koenma-sama is called "Master Jericho" and Botan is "Charlene" in the Filipino dub version.

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters, it is own by the great Yoshihiro Togashi.

Characters that you will not recognize are not part of the original story.

To Whom We Are Really Belong Chapter 3: I listened to my heart

B-R-R-R-R-RINGGGGGGGGGG!

B-R-R-R-R-RINGGGGGGGGGG!

She groaned. The incessant ringing of the alarm clock broke her melodious snores. She's still snuggled underneath her sheet. She forced her sluggish arm to search her annoying alarm clock in her bed side table and when she had finally reached it she pressed its off button. She idly uncovered herself and groggily sit, stays in that position for a few minutes. Her eyes still closed so her hands automatically rubbed them forcing them to open. Her eyes fluttered. She opened her mouth really wide and let a long yawn escape stretching her arms simultaneously. She beamed looking at the gleaming light that illuminates her window.

"Another day to ferry souls! ," she exclaimed back to her super cheery mode. She jumped out of her bed to do her early morning exercise. Her eyes caught her reflection through her whole body mirror.

"I rather look horrid when newly awaken," she said chuckling looking at her tousled her that was hit by a catastrophic tornado. She went to her bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush her teeth. After that, she clad herself in her usual pink kimono and tied it with white obi sash. She wore her split-toe socks before she slipped her feet in a traditional footwear. As for her long blue tresses, she tied it up letting them bobbing from side to side whenever she moves. Her natural pretty face didn't need much make-up to put on so, instead she only puts face powder. Before she left, she glance once again her reflection through the mirror.

"Go Botan!", while lifting her clenched fist in the air. She bubbly headed her way skipping and whistling a song towards the cafeteria to take her early morning breakfast.

"Good Morniiiiiinngggg! ," she greeted every person she passed on. Her sauciness was truly infectious ever yone of them returns a jolly smile, much to her delight. Suddenly, her eyes caught a certain raven haired lass also clad in a kimono but its color is in contrast to her. It was dark blue tied in an obi sash. Her eyes shifted to its face. "It's Ayame-chan!," she whispered in awe. She rarely see Ayame leaving the Reikai library unless when reporting to Koenma or when on her ferry routes, all she knows is that she only make her food delivered to her office. She paused for a second thinking what she should do.

"Should I do the first step now?," she asked herself mentally. She breathed in deeply. "Okay, I'm gonna approach her and I will try to make a friendly conversation with her". She's only halfway towards Ayame when someone had reached her first. She saw a radiant smile that quickly radiates all over her usual non-chalant face. Her eyes widened in surprised.

"It's Sojiro!," a member of Enma-sama's Royal Security Forces the highest security group in Reikai.

"B-but…why?Sojiro and Ayame?! ." She looked at them in bewilderment. She saw some sort of connection between their eyes. The way they gazed each other is undeniable that there's something going on between the two of never saw Ayame smiled. She's always in her usual dignified look but, what she see right now is a very different version of her. She overheard their conversation.

"Did I keep you waiting for so long?." She heard him asking Ayame in a very worried tone. Ayame slightly giggled.

"No, I have just arrived," Ayame said sweetly eyes glowing. He grinned.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and order our food. You must eat a lot , look at you you've lost so much weight you should not let yourself starved and don't you ever skip a meal again, is that clear?", he said full of concerned. Ayame chuckled snaking her arms around Sojiro's.

"Oh, yes…..father."

They both laugh not removing their eyes to each other as if they have their own world. They walked towards the counter.

Botan followed them in her eyes. She was stunned. Her feet nailed on the floor. A mixed of shock and worry feelings have crept her heart. "Shock" because she didn't know that Ayame has already a special someone and "worry" for her master whom she have served for centuries but never become vocal about "Romantic Love", just recently. And at this moment she already visioned Koenma's oppressed face and at the mere thought of it already stabbed her heart. Tears was just beginning to form around her eyes when someone called her name or rather shouted her name.

"Botaaaaaannnnn!"

She turned around and saw her fellow ferry girl scampering towards her diection. She hastily wiped some stain of tears formed in her eyes. She beamed at her.

"Rabenda!." Her kimono was red tied in a purple obi sash. Her long lavender hair that almost reached her hips was tied in a pig tail. When she had reached her they gave each other a tight hug and kiss on the cheeks.

" Its been awhile since we breakfast together, Rabenda!," she chirped.

"Yeah, thanks to reshuffling my duty is now back in the early morning shift. Rabenda is one of a few that can rivaled Botan's hyperactiveness.

"You, how's you doing these past few months? Did you already get a boyfriend? How does it feel strolling down in ningenkai together with your ningen friends? Does Koenma-sama still grouchy? Do you still receive acts of his peevishness?," she asked subsequently.

She laughed at her friend.  
"Same old Rabenda," she answered it one by one.

"Of course! I'm doin VERY GOOD even if my workload almost tripled bcz of backlogs. She chuckled. No, I don't have a bf yet, no man has ever dared to commit a terrible mistake on courting me. She said frivolously. And, yes! My ningen fiends are SO nice and friendly and whenever there's a chance to get together they always take me to Ningen shopping center called mall and there, we do window shopping and sometimes we play. And as for Koenma-sama(she snickered) it's an incorrigible nature for him to become grouchy and ill-humored. She rolled her eyes. All of us working close with him has experienced his grumpiness, remember?" Her eyes slightly become blue remembering something. Good thing, Rabenda didn't notice it, if she would she will kept pestering her. She can be SOOO nosy.

Rabenda chuckled nodding her head. Hand-in-hand they walk towards the counter to order their food. They seated themselves in the long table parallel where Ayame and her boyfriend sit. While eating, Rabenda told her life stories of the ningens and youkais she ferried with matching actions and facial expressions. Botan can't help but laugh at her friend. When suddenly, their topic detoured to their master.

"You are the closest to him here in Reikai, right?

"Hmm… closest? I never thought I'm the closest to him," she said honestly. She knew they are attached but being closest to the prince never crosses her mind.

"Yes, you are! Everyone in this palace knew that," she snapped. You are the only one who can yelled at him beside his father, openly disobeyed him when you know you are right, always accompany him on his errand, and the one whom I'm sure tell his deepest secrets. She grinned evilly.

" So, what's exactly the point?," she asked although she already suspected what she wants. Rabenda leaned closer to her ear.

"Does he seeing someone? as his prospect bride? You now, his 720th birthday is coming very fast so at this moment he should get himself a girlfriend to be his fiancée," she mumbled gobbling pancakes in her mouth.

"Ye- NO!," she got back to her senses quickly.

"It was supposed to be secret and besides it'sRabenda even though were close friends she tends to be a gossiper sometimes," she thought.

"Oh?," she said looking very disappointed. If I were him I will started dating someone before Enma-sama lose all his patience. I eaves dropped him conversing his Royal Adviser and he said that he can't wait to see his son settled sown with someone else. And, you know what he can't really wait about? It's grandchildren!. She shrieked that caused a lot of head turned towards their direction.

"Ssshhh…, Botan hissed , you are making scene"

"Opps! Sorry," Rabenda said sheepishly slightly covered her mouth.

" Going back, he said that if Koenma-sama cannot find himself a girlfriend, Enma-sama will do it himself. He has a long list of well-bred ladies mostly daughter's of Reikai noblemen. And besides, there's a written law here in Reikai that if a crown prince or princess failed to find himself/herself a prospect consort the reigning monarch has a right to act as an intermediary."

Botan perched an eyebrow eyes narrowing to her friend suspiciously.

"And where did you get all that info? I hope that's not one of your tell tale."

Rabenda retorted quickly.

"Of course not! Unbeknownst to all of you I also spend an ounce time reading in Reikai library and that's where I got it!

Unconsciously she shifted her eyes to Ayame and Sojiro whom feeding each other a chocolate cake sweetly. She saw Ayame wiped some smudges on the corner mouth of Sojiro. Rabenda followed her eyes direction.

"Look at Ayame, when on duty SO SERIOUS and WORKAHOLIC. Who would ever thought that she hid something like that that she can be SOO SWEET as a honey and caressing as a cat."

" You know what Botan, many ferry girls have envied you," Rabenda suddenly revealed.

Botan promptly turned her eyes to her side giving her a questioning look.

"Me?," her forefinger pointing herself.

"Uhuh," Rabenda nodded stifling a giggled.

"But, why?," crease forming on her forehead.

"It's because… you have a big chance on Koenma-sama….. falling inlove… with you," she giggled to death.

"What?!," she hissed eyes popped remembering also what Keiko had said.

"Why? don't tell me of all those centuries you have been working SOO close and SOO near to him your feelings hasn't developed into…into something more than friends," her eyes dazzled dreamily both hands placed across her chest.

She gagged on her pancakes. A pool of blood rushed on her cheeks.

" You are really feeble-minded Rabenda! How could you stomach something like that towards our master?". Rabenda just ignored her snorting instead she moved her face closer to her only in half-inch distant .

"Hey, what are you doing?," she asked curiously. Rabenda leveled her eyes to hers seemed scanning it meticulously.

"Hmmm.. I see," she leaned back to the chair.

She looked at her friend in awe. "See what?"

Rabenda drank the last drop of her hot chocolate drink. She looked at her eye to eye in profundity.

" Why don't you try listen to your heart Botan-chan, your eyes revealed what you have really felt."

And with that Rabenda stood patting her on the back.

"I gotta go! I need to cram too many tasks for today!." She left Botan gaping deeply in thought on what her friend mean to say.

After 1 day….

She found herself standing infront of Koenma's office nervously. But, why?

She knocked.

"Come in," she heard him in a rather wretched tone. She paused. She'd rather wanted him in his usual grumpy and egotistical self, she'd rather heard his annoyed squeal giving orders to his subordinates, she'd rather received grumbled from him whenever she failed to please him. The door automatically opened. She saw him in his teenage form bereaved ,dejected ,depressed, and…. Heartbroken.

"K-k-ko-koenma-sama," she asked full of concern.

"Just put it down," he said referring to the envelope she was holding. She moved closer to his working table and placed it down neatly. He's head was slightly flexed down so she cannot fully see his facial expression but she was sure he was not okay. She's just about to open her mouth but Koenma didn't let her.

" It's Ayame…"

She gasped. "Oh no! Did he know already?" she muttered frantically.

"She's…she's already taken," his voice shattered like a glass threw from a cliff. She bitten her lips suppressing the tears threaten to escape.

"Botan?..." he's nearly inaudible but she was able to heard it.

"Y-yes, Koenma-sama?

" Can you… can you accompany me in Ningenkai?

Without a second thought she nodded. " He really needed someone," she thought. She had turned her back to him when he spoke again.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" He was finally stood up.

" And… can you take me… I mean… can I have ride with you? in your oar?"

She was surprised. Koenma never wanted to have a ride in a ferry girl's oar,no,never ,but then she managed to smiled at him.  
"Of course! As you wish Koenma-sama"

She left to change her pink kimono with ningen clothes. When she returned Koenma had also changed his outfit fitted for Ningenkai. They went to the balcony window of his office and there she summoned her oar.

Koenma ride behind her gripping his arms around her waist securing himself from falling.

" Ready?" she asked him. Koenma nodded. The oar zoomed-off and disappeared when they had rached the portal connecting Reikai to Ningenkai. A sudden gust of cold wind greeted them.

"Winter is about to begin," she thought.

The oar accelerated. Koenma tightened his grip around her waist he was almost cuddling her. She felt a chill that quickly runs through her spine. And her heart, it sounded like a thousands of percussion instruments striking simultaneously.

" Where do you want to go koenma-sama?" she asked.

" Ningen bar, I wish to intoxicate myself," he said sharply.

Botan unwarningly halted her oar in the middle of the air. Reason why Koenma fell out of balance losing his grip and almost dangled himself. She grabbed his arms quickly.

" Botan! What the hell do you think you are doing?! I almost fell," he grumbled.

"Gomen-nasai, Koenma-sama but are you sure you wanna go there?"

"Yes," he said in a very authoritative tone.

Inside, she was indignantly protested but she tried her best to keep her lips lock. In a very rare instances, she did not bother to object even if she knew he was wrong.

She wearily sighed.

" If that's what you want," she bustled her oar towards the bar that's not unfamiliar to them cause it was the same bar Shizuru treated them when she had celebrated her birthday last year. She let Koenma find a place for them. Much to her surprise, he grabbed her hand. As they headed towards the sit, some women had tried to get on their way. Koenma has caught women's attention they seem enthralled by the handsome face of the Reikai Prince. Botan thought Koenma purposely grabbed her hand because he wanted them to think that she was his girlfriend so they won't have a chance to pestered him.

Note: He was not wearing his pacifier at this moment he temporarily clasped it in a necklace.

He ordered 3 bottle of sake while Botan got herself an orange juice. Koenma closed his eyes as he felt the hot liquid passes through his throat. While Botan sat beside Koenma watching him quietly with worried eyes. She was quite strange from her usual bubbly nature at that moment. Her eyes was full of sympathy.

"Botan?"

"Hmm?"

"I-im sorry," he said apologetically.

Botan looked at him questioningly.

"For what, Koenma-sama?"

" It's because I shouldn't brought you here in the first place, I shouldn't have wasted your time watching me pathetically intoxicating myself,I-I just…. I just feel so betrayed by fate! , " he slammed the bottle down the table.

Botan slightly twitched. The sullen she saw on Koenma's eyes was different from what she saw whenever his father belittled or berated him. Her heart slowly squashed warm liquid started to fill her eyes, racing through her cheeks.

"K-k-koenma-sama…" her voice wobbled. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with the message of no matter what happens she's there for him and will never ever leave him. He smacked his hand on his face. She could hear his whimpering. Without warning, he hugged her almost crushing her body. He buried his face on her neck sniffing like a child. She slowly raised her arms locking them around Koenma's body. Koenma pulled her much closer. Her heart beat races exuberantly. She was blinded by tears. She closed her eyes tightly letting two tear drops fell down as she listened what her heart says. And it says….

It's been a very long time, why I couldn't admit it?

Even to myself I've kept denying it

Am I afraid? Why he should be the one?

No, it's not right he couldn't

But, how many centuries should have passed?

How many centuries I would kept what I've really felt?

How many centuries I would fool myself?

How many centuries I would ignore what my heart exhaustively cried?

But ,how? Would I admit what I've really felt for him?

My heart allowed, but my mind says "No! he'd be gone and you will only hurt"

Who?! Who?! Who can help me to say the four magic words…

"I love you Koenma-sama..."

2 hours later…

Koenma has emptied the three bottle of sake. Ningen would surely intoxicated by it especially with an empty stomach but, not for the Reikai Prince. He groaned cause he still have his senses and he's really quite annoyed by it so he ordered another 4 bottle.

"Botan?"

"Why Koenma-sama?"

"Have you… have you ever been inlove?," he asked locking a gaze to her.

She paused. "Did he?!" She searched his eyes. " But he seemed not," she mentally sighed in relief.

"Y-Yes," she's almost whispering.

"And… did he return it? He asked before continuously drain the sake in his mouth. She bowed her head so he won't be able to see her eyes that could betray her.

"N-No," her voice wavering. Koenma turned his eyes to his ferry girl.

"Botan?"

She looked at him.

" May I… may I know who's the guy?" he sounded carefully weighing Botan's feelings.

She forced a weak smile as she shook her head.

" But, you knew him really well."

Koenma's brows furrowed seems pondering it but did not bother to ask again probably respecting her privacy.

" That means… were on the same shoes," he let out a cynical laugh.

"So let us treat this night as a celebration…. Celebration of losers in love," he grabbed her emptied glass and he poured a sake on it. He handed it to her and she took it from him.

" Cheers?"

The two glass made a slight clatter. Because both broken hearted they weren't aware how fast hours sped up. Koenma was finally sober head slumped over the table.

" Koenma-sama?" she tugged his shirt but he only returned mumbling something through his breath. Something with "-me" and she was sure he was saying Ayame. She has no choice she has to take Koenma all by herself. She snaked Koenma's arms around her neck while her one arm gripped around his waist securing him from stumbling. She lifted all his weight as they headed the exit. She summoned her oar and placed Koenma in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him. His head resting peacefully on her chest . She didn't removed an eye on him while they were flying. She enjoyed watching his hair gently brush up by the wind.

Soon, when they had reached Reikai she placed Koenma on his swivel chair. Then she headed straight to his colossal room adjacent to his office. She pushed the open button of the HUGE double door. She picked up the lurching prince on the working chair securely supporting his body with ease. She slowly placed him down on his King size bed and was about to tuck him, when she suddenly stopped. She looked at his clothes grimacing.

" I should not let him sleep on this," she thought.

She looked around and saw this princely closet. She swung it open and searched for a pair of PJ's. She picked up the color blue with faces of cats printed on it. She's walking back to him smiling at the thought of he will gonna look Kawaii on it but, her step suddenly stopped, remembering something.

" Who will gonna changed his clothes? Me?" she asked herself mentally. She scratched her head.

" I can't asked anyone to do it because they will found out that Koenma-sama got himself drunken purposely and worst of all Enma-sama might got the information and would punished him." And she could not let that happen.

" I can't asked Jorge to do it because I am sure he would not stop bugging me with thousands of questions if he saw Koenma –sama drunk." She profoundly sighed.

" I have no choice I have to do it by myself," she whispered.

She started to unclothed his polo shirt and she slightly blushed when her fingers accidentally brush Koenma's skin . She squinted while putting his bottom down pajama and that made her dripping in sweat.

" Whew!" her arms wiped the sweat on her forehead looking at him satisfied. She slightly bend to tucked him underneath his sheet. He just kept moaning until he stopped. She watched him for a couple of minutes and until she was sure he was sound asleep. She gazed at him with fondness. She brushed some hair strays resting gently on his brows. Her fingers delicately lingered his cheeks. She traced his JR mark on his forehead until her eyes goes down on his lips. She gulped.

" Hey, Botan! You should go now you've done what you've must done," she commanded herself.

She was about to leave when she felt someone had grabbed her arm and pulled it. She flopped straight in the bed beside Koenma . The bed slightly bounced . She then realized he was the one who pulled her down . She tried to rise but failed realizing Koenma has clasped his arms around her waist and his legs restraining her to move.

" Maybe he thought, I was his cuddly pillow."

She slowly detangled his arm around her waist but, when she did it he only tightened it even more. She heard him groaned.

" Don't leave me yet…. Botan," he muttered

She turned to her side and gasped cause less than half inch she was about to kiss Koenma.

" If that's what you want….. Koenma-sama," she whispered eyeing his lips enticing for a kiss.

She heavily yawned. Her eyes become droopy until it closed. They nestled towards each other. She can't able to see who snuck inside the room to lit off the two lampshades at the both side of the bed. It slowly and carefully step across the room heading outside in fear of ruining the tranquility of the Crown prince of Reikai and the sunny ferry girl who both find solace on huddling each other . It slowly pulled the other door while left the other hung open. Before leaving, It gave a final glance to both of them and smiled.


	4. Spellbound Seal

Author's notes: Thank you heartluv for continuing reading and reviewing my fic, you do not know how much I appreciated that. In addition, it is good to know that I had given you some trivia that you don't know about Botan and Koenma's name. Maraming salamat po ^ _^

To Anon: I really appreciated your suggestion to me to get a Beta reader, but I do not know how and don't know to get one. And please tell me how did you say so that they are out of character and why did you say that my story is hard to read. Who knows, you can help me improve.

Disclaimers: YuYu Hakusho and its characters are not mine and will never be mine. It was from the imagination and creativity of its original author and illustrator Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi.

To Whom We are Really Belong chapters 4: Spellbound Seal

Two maidservants of the palace are traveling confidently through the hallways heading Koenma's office. They both have tray in their hands containing luxurious food and beverages that are Koenma's favorite to eat for breakfast. The door automatically swung open for both of them. It is a quite bemusing day for the two maidservants who routinely bring Koenma's breakfast. The swivel chair behind the table, that clattered with unfinished lofty stacks of paper works, is noticeably vacant. No thuds of stamp sealing paper, no ear torturing whine, no sounds of bossy command, no ranting, no floundering and most remarkably is no toddler looking ruler ,who always seen sucking a pacifier impatiently with oversize hat. Their steps paused and looked at each other wondering.

"Koenma-sama hasn't got up yet? The one asked the other."

"But… it can't be, he should already awoke this time resuming his overload work. He frequently wakes up 2 hours earlier than his assigned start of duty, especially when there are so many backlogs in waiting, the other countered."

"Hmm… you've got a point. I remember one incident, when we tried to bring him food shortly after he woke up earlier than usual he just ousted us for disturbing him and pointing out that it wasn't the suppose time of his breakfast."

Their brows both furrowed in mystification.

"If that's the case, where he might be? They asked one another in chorus."

They carefully placed the tray they were holding in the table. They talked each other mentally and both nodded in agreement. They walked across towards Koenma's chamber. They have to take long steps to reach the stupendous height of the double door. They both gasped at the sight of the one door slightly left hanged open. They gulped, both consumed with immeasurable curiosity of "What could have he'd been doing?"

They poked their head together. Their eyes popped out of their head looking very perplexed on what they have just seen. They quickly covered each other's mouth while a forefinger gesturing"silence" on their nose. They both stumbled upon exiting the office. Their hands is clutching on their chest while their expressions became daze, as if had witnessed a terrifying scene. A whistling lavender headed ferry girl was holding an envelope making her way towards her master's office, when she noticed the two maidservants outside standing still in front of the doorway. Her brows knitted in curiosity.

"Do Koenma-sama's rantings really that traumatizing to make them looked as if being chased by zillions of zombies? She cackled inwardly."

"Hey! The two of you what happened?!

They suddenly shifted their gaze from nothingness to hers. They also started mumbling things in a rather hasty, confuse, and ill-defined manner.

"Koenma (gesturing sleep)….—mono…-ink...-ther…s-s-same...—ed…. –uddle…blue haired…ferr-….-ight…pacifier…prince…-ogther?!

Her brows almost tangled literally.

"What?! Can you please make it distinct! I don't understand any word! She demanded."

"B-rid-?!"

"-erry?!"

"err—ation-ip?!"

"-leep…-ther?!...-ame…bed?!

But, they just continued to spluttered words. Curiosity could kill a ferry girl and she doesn't want to die yet. She filled her chest with air.

"Okay, I should have done this earlier, she tittered."

"WHAT… THE… HELL… ARE… YOU… REALLY… TRYING… TO… SAY?!" She nearly sends them off the wall. The chaotic pattern of words suddenly ceased. She smirked at the sight of it.

"Now, tell me what you really guys wanted to say. It's about Koenma-sama, right? What happened to him? What did you see?

The two exchanged persuading looks before returning to her. She saw them stuffed their lungs.

While inside Koenma's room….

Koenma's eyes are slowly flapping. His vision is twirling around. His morning greeted with a sudden rush of torturing pain in his temples. He lazily rubbed it while forcing himself to remember what had happened yesterday.

It was a usual lofty paper works occupied day for the toddler looking prince.

"Here's all you need, Sir!"

His head had extended automatically when the exuberant of somewhat familiar voice reached his ears. He was infallible to think that it wasn't the blue haired and loud mouthed ferry girl. Exactly, it wasn't because it was Ayame, the woman of his dreams. The only one that corresponds to his entire criterion he has set for centuries for the girl he wished to be his female half. The first time he saw her he knew exactly she is the one. The attraction he felt for her was intense and never had he experienced it to anyone before her. His heartbeat accelerated beyond normal remembering the plan he has set with his blue haired ferry girl, but his outward countenance stayed indifferently.

"Oh, what have you eaten? You look very happy and excited today. May I know what is it for?"

He asked in monotonous while reading the files she had given to him. He pretends consumed in delving the pages, but deep inside he was celebrating because at last he asked her a non-work related question. Ayame can't help but chortled while showing her left finger particularly her index with a flashing stone.

"He'd finally proposed!"

His breath froze while forcing a fake smile. He felt something had dislodged his throat.

" R-r-really? Wow, congratulations! by the way."

Ayame left smiling with a pasted smile on her lips oblivious to the multifarious infliction she'd given to her master. Then, he had decided to do something…to forget…to escape and his last resort was to intoxicate himself. He remembered asking his ferry girl to accompany him, he exuded his angst, he cried then he hugged her, asked her questions about love, offered her a drink and… and… he felt dizzy until he can't able to dive in his memory. His eyes suddenly bulged.

"Wait?! If this is my room who could had brought me in here? He asked himself mentally although he knew there's only one possible person accountable for it.

His head turned to his side and he saw threads of blue that strewn freely across his arms.

"Botan… he whispered."

Her one arm is bracing his waist and her body left no space to him. He listened to her conciliatory respiration, and then he blushed.

"Geez! What others will ever say if they ever found out this, he thought."

He's more than 700 years old in existence, but never he experienced to sleep with a woman, especially in a very "intimate" way.

"Hey, Koenma intimate isn't a precise description! Yes, you had slept with her and that's it! Nothing exceeded more than that, but still it's a new and strangely pleasant feeling for me." He tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ears to give himself a good view of her face.

"Why? Botan. How could you ever sustain yourself working with a very demanding and selfish lord?"

He wanted to wake her up, but a part of his mind had firmly objected.

"I don't want yet to free you in my arms, Botan."

He shook his head as he realized what he had said. His eyes absent-mindedly transferred to his wall clock. He impetuously got himself up leaving her head joggled in bed. He was about to jump out of his bed when he heard a harmonious yawning. He paused in mid-movement and turned his head back. He watched her mouth opened really wide while stretching her limbs irregularly. It was laughable for him, yet it peculiarly tickles his heart. He unconsciously smiled. Botan's eyes unfolded and her sight can only see blurred images of brown and blue. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and the first thing she saw was the face of the most handsome man in Reikai and the most enchanting figure she had ever seen in her entire life. Her eyes dazzled to his gleaming smile. It was an additional bonus to her morning and it had already satisfied her appetite.

"These are indeed a BINGO! She giggled inwardly"

She beamed warmer back at him while heaving herself up to sit beside him.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Koenma-sama!" she chirped energetically not realizing that it is very unnatural for a ferry girl to sleep with the Reikai Prince in the same bed?! Koenma bent his legs and rested his arms on top of it, and then he smirked.

"Good morning too, Botan-chan! So… how was your sleep?"

"Oohh… it was serene, sound, peaceful, reposing and soo comfy because your bed was-, she paused in mid-sentence finally gain some awareness on where she is.

"so… fluffy."

Her eyes frantically roamed around the absurdly huge room and then back to Koenma. She heedlessly braced herself as she hastily heaved backwards. She kept moving not looking behind her, until she saw shock had drawn all over his face.

"Botan! Watch out!"

Before she realized that she was at the edge of the bed and ready to fall somersaulted, Koenma had impulsively hauled her arms towards him. He felt his back was lying flat on the bed and his lips magnetized to a balmy, fiery, so tender and dulcet tasted thing. It stupefied him, but he let himself wallowed in its venomous ecstasy. It was hallucinating, sends him to fathomless inebriety, igniting every dimension of his body, deteriorating his mind with sensual bliss. However, it was suddenly disrupted. He exposed his eyes, and visioned a pellucid globular pink. Pink compacted to amber as they both withholding their breath. The insane beating of her heart have surpassed her auditory. Why it wouldn't? Because here she is superimposed upon Koenma, the prince of Reikai, her master, her friend and the only one that drives her heat lunatic. Good thing, her senses flicked back swiftly. If not, she would probably abide herself there for perpetuity. She baffled. She propped up her hands on his chest only to subvert once again on his lips. But, it was again disturbed by a clamorous thump that echoed throughout the chamber.

"Ouch! Rabenda rubbed her swollen forehead.

Her face had plumped down straight on the marble floor. She strangled to lift herself up.

"Dull-witted floor! She mumbled as she smoothened her slightly ruffled kimono.

She was having a good time spying on them as nasty thoughts twirling her mind. She was giggling and warping her legs behind the shadows, until she stumbled herself.

Hereupon, Koenma and Botan immediately parted their lips and followed the intruder's direction. They saw Rabenda who was now holding a handkerchief.

"So, the prince has finally chosen someone to marry, she followed it with spurious whimpering. And it will certainly smash every maiden's heart here in Reikai, she buried her face in her palm and sobs loudly. And…and…my friend Botan might forget about me and all her ferry duties (sniff) well… I can never blame you because…marrying the prince is TRULY! DELIRIOUS! Her pout quickly transformed to a menace grin.

" At last! She exclaimed, the long waiting of mighty Enma-sama has finally over! And I'm sure the whole palace can't wait to hear the good news!" And with that she hurriedly scurried away before Botan could get up and give her a jab on the head.

She left Botan and Koenma gaping, then they returned their head and lock a gaze. Botan befuddled realizing she has not yet removed herself on Koenma. She rolled down herself to the side. They both lift themselves to sit up. They turned their back against each other. Koenma ran his fingers on his hair. He touched his lips that have just divirginized and marveled in his thought.

"What are these eccentric sensations? And why do I have to feel these of all people to Botan?"

He tried to take a peek to Botan who was varnished in red.

"Uhm…Botan I…well I shouldn't had pul-

"Don't bother yourself, Koenma-sama. It's nothing to me! she said while waving a hand infront of her face.

"But…it has a significance to you. I know you had long reserved your first kiss to… someone…to someone whose gonna be your…your…future husband. An unexplainable feelings glide in him with his last words.

He looked at her in disbelief. She looked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, that thing? That is nonsense! I had only said that because I was fond of reading ningen classic fairytales and had dreamt to be one of the princesses having their first and last kiss with the one they genuinely love, but then I am not a princess and will never ever be to assume and fantasize such kind of thing."

He felt a sort of… disappointment? He did not know but he wanted to get annoy with her saying that was only nothing but a mere trash. However, the pride of egotistical prince would never allow it to become plausible.

"Well, good thing! It was too a folly for me. I just felt a bit anxiety thinking you might get infuriated but now I felt somewhat relieved.

"So…it was resolved, let us back to work! she exclaimed blithefully, and then turned serious.

"Just tell me Koenma-sama whenever you need me. I know you are still hurt, and remember that I am always here ready to leave no matter what I was doing, whether if I am sleeping, eating, brushing my teeth, just to lend my shoulders to you."

He watched her bowing deeply before him before heading to exit. He sighed heavily when she had gone to his sight. Awkwardly, he slightly stuck his tongue to taste his lips. And, much to his surprise he felt a longing feelings.

Late evening…

He is reading a report about Makai, or it's right to say he is just staring it pointless. He angrily slumped it down.

"Damn it! Why it has to be keep rewinding over and over again in my memories?! Don't you heard what she had said? It's nothing but a GREAT TRIVIAL! so did you, he muttered annoyingly to himself while sucking his pacifier really hard."

He heard a knocked.

"Come in! he shouted in irritation."

He picked up the folder and started to flip it up pretending consumed. He heard rustle footsteps coming towards him. He saw him bowed in his periphery.

"A pleasant evening, your Majesty. I know you have yet numerous tasks to accomplish, but the mighty Enma-sama had arduously commanded me to bring you to him immediately. He said it's all about an important matter concerning you."

He rose up his head after hearing the name "Enma-sama". His brows knitted in perplexity.

"What could be the important matter he was referring?"

He folded the files and stood up. He walked after him in tacit. His mind is now diverged on his accidental kiss with Botan and the "important matter" that had caused his father to summon him. He transformed himself to his adult form to be able to achieve long steps. He gulped nervously as he listened to the the shriek of the slowly revealing double door. Two servants greeted him and gave him a courteous bow. The servant that had brought him there threw himself face downward infront of the throne.

"Your majesty, I had already executed your order."

Enma-sama nodded in reply as he gestured his hand to him. The servant leaved together with the two, probably as Enma had instructed. He rigorously stood his legs on the ground because any time he knows it would start to shivered.

"I'm confident you'd already knew why I'd summoned you, Koenma, he started."

"P-pardon me, my father but I don't have any notion."

Nerves on Enma's head have twitched. The gigantic King of Reikai slowly turned around to show his fury.

"KO-EN-MA!"

That's fair enough to make every minute of his flesh fidgeted.

"You haven't introduced any woman, yet an information had reached me that you had slept with one last night! AND, the thing that really amazed me is that it's no other than your ferry girl BOTAN!

His mighty roar is shaking the ground a little.

"How can you explain that, huh?! Koenma! And don't you ever dare to deny it, his growl is reverbating through every corners of the chamber."

He flinched abruptly and his chin had shuddered in fear.

"I-i-i-i…admit. I had slept with her, but that's it! Nothing line ha- , he was cut off by Enma."

"So, you really had slept with a woman, huh? I'd always thought your immaculate, my son." His tone evolved from vex to impishness.

"I-i-ts… I-i-ts… I-i-ts not what you think! Red hue has painted all over his face.

Enma took little steps to his left to hide the frolic smile that is sketching his lips and then turning back again with impassive feauture.

"Well, you having a romantic relationship with Botan are not really surprising. I had witnessed how you two get along since your childhood days. And when the right time comes for the two of you to assume your entailed duty, it never hinders your friendship and now…"

"F-a-fa-father, whatever…whatever it implies to you is wrong REALLY WRONG! were together all through the night Yes! But we only slumbered, he exasperated defensively."

Enma is turning enrage again.

"Then, tell me why did she sleep in your room?! Did she do it on purpose?! Did you force her?! Does it already part of her job as your assistant?! Does it because you're still afraid of the dark?! And most remarkably is… WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING?!

Koenma had not wanted anything in that moment, but to shrink and disappear, to run cowardly outside the chamber, to melted like an ice and be evaporated in the air. His face can now mistaken as a red tomato. His tongue had wrung inwardly in mixed of fear, confusion, and embarrassment.

Enma seemed find it an amusing spectacle.

His feet traveled to his majestic window to view the hazy ambiance of the Spirit World. He spoke again, but now in calm manner.

"You're 718 years old, Koenma. And you know the matrimonial rule here in Reikai for a crown ruler that you should have got married before your 720th year had arrived. I had introduced many gorgeous and polished aristocrats to you years ago, but you did not show even a slightest amount of interest. Therefore, I have decided to let you on your own, since you are the one who will get marry and not me. But, apparently I was wrong because until now you haven't yet introduced any lady, you feel to choose as your lifetime partner and the one who's willing to share the daunting obligations of the future highest in rank ruler of Reikai. Thus, when the information had reached me; I thought why Koenma would keep it a secret? Son, if you think I might impede if you would ever choose a commoner, then you are wrong indeed. I don't care whoever you love as long as she loved you back and will marry you not because of your bureaucratic status, but because of whom you are as a whole."

He slightly tilted his head down to Koenma.

"Your 718 years old. And it only denotes that 718 years have already passed since I had first nursed a baby, when this palace had filled with wayward cackles, when my ears had first distressed with childish tantrums, when a certain part of this palace had painted and decorated for a child. And those make me feel so… so… nostalgic, his eyes slightly turned mellow."

Koenma gulped uneasily. His father rarely show his soft side to him. He is usually in his spitting behavior of his son. However, it does not ease his shudders.

He spun to fully face him again.

"But, when your marrying age has nearly arrived I saw some kind of hope that will mend my vague feelings and yearning. I know what I am saying to you right now has startled you, but I mean what I had all said."

Koenma's complexion turned in lurid red. He comprehended what his father was trying to insinuate.

"Do you want to say something, Koenma?! He asked in a rather imperative manner."

He looked up to his father's seizing gaze. He opened his compressed lips a little, but no words exited.

"If you'll going to just stand there and will just stare at me all night, then you may leave. But!... he desisted and slightly pace to his right and then turning to him again.

"The Annual Reikai Ball will be held next week. And on that day you MUST! Introduced the girl whom you wish to marry, whom you wish to be the mother of your future brats and my grandkids, whom will accept open arms the taxing responsibilities and tedious obligations as the ruler consort, and most importantly is… the one who is your true love.

Koenma's eyes revolted.

"He stammered, B-b-b-but…t-that's almost a…an…o-ordeal, father. You can't expect me to find a woman in a very concise time!

Enma shrugged him off.

"Concise time?! You don't have to find your true love because she is already with you for eons bloomed out of your thresholds."

Koenma thought for a moment.

"Did he know my feelings for Ayame? But she's already with somebody else and I don't want to force myself to someone who doesn't revert the same feelings, he lamented to himself."

"And I'm pretty positive the moment you'll come up with the realizations, this year won't end of you marrying her, Enma in a very volatile moment crowed."

Koenma stared upon as if caught an enigmatic pomp. He couldn't exactly remember how many ages have passed since the last time he saw his father laugh heartily.

"B-b-but, if you're referring to the head researcher Aya- , his sentence disrupted by his father's motioning hand for him to leave."

Enma is gazing through his window hiding his lips that has drawn trans-lucidly.

"Go back to work, son. And then just meditate it before going to bed."

He wanted to say more, but Enma would not listen and he would not allow by any chance his mood to reverse hideously again.

He is striding briskly towards the double door to exit, but stopped when he had heard his father spoke.

"Just open your eyes and look around. And when you saw it, grab it and be optimistic."

The sky is pure in Ningenkai…..

A silhouette is gasping a breath in astonishment. Admiring the boundless lustrous diamonds that is scattered throughout the infinite night sky. The effeminate blew of the wind is gently wresting her kimono and freely cascading her hair through the air. She has counted the stars rigorously. She had repeatedly failed until she managed to count steadfast.

"Pointing her forefinger to the sky, 715…716…717…718…719…72- she stopped counting."

Smile quickly faded away in her lips. Her oar is floating still above Tokyo Tower. Its blinding floodlights has slightly casted her. Good thing, she is a non-corporeal body so she is not visible to a naked human eye, if not humans down there would definitely horrify to see a woman riding in a floating oar.

" And 720… she muttered."

"Two more years, it sounded rather like a deep sigh, And Koenma-sama would have married."

She regretted how her inert feelings for him have surfaced.

"I shouldn't have known it. I should not have felt it. I shouldn't…I shouldn't…I shouldn't have loved him."

She knew Koenma not and would never love her the way she does. And she wonders how would she ever worked with him normally and how would she ever concealed her feelings within, the moment he finally tied a knot with somebody. Yes, he has no girlfriend, yet, right now because the girl he had long targeted has hooked by someone else she truly loves. But, time can heal everything and besides he has a long queue of stunningly beautiful damsel with noble blood. And whether he likes it or not he should pick one among of them to be his princess, and eventually queen.

"He's my first kiss but definitely not my last. And probably I will choose not to have a last if it wouldn't be from him."

Her heart pounded laboriously remembering the kiss. Its taste has reposed in her memory.n It was sapid, relishing and savory. She made it sure that those jiffy but considerably memorable moment would treasured within her heart. Her cheeks glistened as two tears had glided. It mixed with the cold evening breeze. She returned her gaze to the sky. Twinkles reflected on her pink eyes, but her eyes sparkled even more than the countless stars spread throughout the universe when her eyes had caught a certain patterns of stars from the above.

"Koenma-sama…."

Back to Reikai….

Koenma has impatiently waited Botan.

"Why she hasn't returned yet?! Oh, she must stop there to jaunt somewhere again."

He groggily yawned and leaned his back flat.

"Ogre! He yelled to call his blue ogre assistant."

A second will not last and the ogre appeared standing erect infront of his working table.

"Hai! Koenma-sama, he replied chest outed.

"Get me a milk, now!"

" Ha-hai! He rushed attentively to the pantry to make milk for his temperamental boss."

Soon after, he returned.

"Here's your milk, Sir!"

Koenma quickly stirred the milk in the glass. It is evident in his expression that he is pondering something.

"Uhm… anything you need, Sir?" But no replied.

Jorged stared intently at his boss.

"Koenma-sama? He asked wondering what had happened to him."

He started to make silly dances infront of him, grotesque faces, clapping his hands on his face, but all of these have no effect. He chuckled evilly when his eyes had lowered to his mouth.

"What if… he slowly advanced his hand to his mouth, but stopped when he had noticed his eyes glaring at him. He quickly hid his hand at the back of his head while laughing nervously and sheepishly.

"Ah…hehe… If you don't need anything, Sir, I shall go now."

He turned his back to his master and started to head outside.

"Jorge!"

At the speed of light, there he is standing upright like a soldier.

"I want you to go tomorrow in Ningenkai and find the best florist in town!"

"Me?, Jorge asked foolishly pointing himself."

Koenma's head boiled.

"AND WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK?!"

Jorge flinched horribly.

"B-b-but…why woul you w-

Koenma did not let him finish.

"Just do what I say! He shouted annoyingly".

"H-h-ha-hai! Koenma-sama, as he saluting him like a soldier."

Jorge stood still waiting for more orders. He gave him an irritated look.

"What are standing for?! Quickly evaporate!

Jorge rapidly runs outside before his grouchy boss emitted a fire blast for him. Outside, he continued wondering.

"Why would he want me to find the best florist in Ningenkai?"

He cupped his chin, and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, see how years go by, he thought teary eyed."


End file.
